Retrn To Paradise
by crystaljewel
Summary: a lot of heartache can change a person and drive a wedge through the strongest ties, break even the deepest love ღReal GOOD PLEASE READღ


Return to Paradise

Kagome gazed out over the Caribbean Sea, feeling the faint breeze against her face - eyes shut,

the white sand warm between her bare toes. The place was beautiful beyond belief, but it was

still unable to ease the grief she felt as she remembered the last time she had been here. She had

married Inuyasha right here on this spot three years ago to the day. Dressed in a simple white

shift dress, miniature white roses attempting to tame her long dark curls, Kagome had been

happier than she had ever thought possible. Inuyasha was even less formal but utterly irresistible

in creased summer trousers and a loose white cotton shirt. His long silver-white hair slightly

ruffled and his eyes full of adoration as his looked at his bride to be. The justice of the peace had

read their vows as they held hands and laughed at the sheer joy of being young, in love and

staying in a five star resort on the Caribbean island of the Dominican Republic. They had seen the

years blissfully stretching ahead of them, together forever. They planned their children, two she

said, he said four so they compromised on three (two girls and a boy of course); where they

would live, the travelling they would do together - it was all certain, so they had thought then

. But that seemed such a long time ago now. A lot can change in just a few years - a lot of

heartache can change a person and drive a wedge through the strongest ties, break even the

deepest love. Three years to the day and they had returned, though this time not for the

beachside marriages the island was famous for but for one of its equally popular quickie

divorces. Kagome let out a sigh that was filled with pain and regret. What could she do but

move on, find a new life and new dreams? - the old one was beyond repair. How could this

beautiful place, with its lush green coastline, eternity of azure blue sea and endless sands be a

place for the agony she felt now? The man stood watching from the edge of the palm trees. He

couldn't take his eyes of the dark-haired woman he saw standing at the water's edge, gazing out

to sea as though she was waiting for something - or someone. She was beautiful, with her slim

figure dressed in a loose flowing cotton dress, her crazy hair and bright blue eyes not far off the

colour of the sea itself. It wasn't her looks that attracted him though; he came across many

beautiful women in his work as a freelance photographer. It was her loneliness and intensity that

lured him. Even at some distance he was aware that she was different from any other woman he

could meet.

Kagome sensed the man approaching even before she turned around. She had been aware of

him standing there staring at her and had felt strangely calm about being observed. She looked at

him and felt the instant spark of connection she had only experienced once before. He walked

slowly towards her and they held each other's gaze. It felt like meeting a long lost friend - not a

stranger on a strange beach. Later, sitting at one of the many bars on the resort, sipping the local

cocktails they began to talk. First pleasantries, their hotels, the quality of the food and

friendliness of the locals. Their conversation was strangely hesitant considering the naturalness

and confidence of their earlier meeting. Onlookers, however, would have detected the subtle

flirtation as they mirrored each other's actions and spoke directly into each other's eyes. Only

later, after the alcohol had had its loosening effect, did the conversation deepen. They talked of

why they were here and finally, against her judgement, Kagome opened up about her heartache

of the past year and how events had led her back to the place where she had married the only

man she believed she could ever love. She told him of things that had been locked deep inside

her, able to tell no one. She told him how she had felt after she had lost her baby. She was six

months pregnant and the happiest she had ever been when the pains had started. She was

staying with her mother as Inuyasha was working out of town. He hadn't made it back in time.

The doctor had said it was just one of those things, that they could try again. But how could she

when she couldn't even look Inuyasha in the eye. She hated him then, for not being there, for not

hurting as much as her but most of all for looking so much like the tiny baby boy that she held for

just three hours before the took him away. All through the following months she had withdrawn

from her husband, family, friends. Not wanting to recover form the pain she felt - that would

have been a betrayal of her son. At the funeral she had refused to stand next to her husband and

the next day she had left him. Looking up, Kagome could see her pain reflected in the man's

eyes. For the first time in months she didn't feel alone, she felt the unbearable burden begin to lift

from her, only a bit but it was a start. She began to believe that maybe she had a future after all

and maybe it could be with this man, with his kind ember eyes, wet with their shared tears. They

had come here to dissolve their marriage but maybe there was hope. Kagome stood up and

took Inuyasha by the hand and led him away from the bar towards the beech where they had

made their vows to each other three years ago. Tomorrow she would cancel the divorce; tonight

they would work on renewing their promises.


End file.
